


Yandere Diaries

by Slytherin_Stargazer



Category: Original Work, Yandere Simulator inspired
Genre: F/M, Senpai, Yandere, yanderesimulatorinspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Stargazer/pseuds/Slytherin_Stargazer
Summary: I warned them.I warned them not to get too close.I warned those sluts but they didn't listen.I gave them a warning in which they ignored.Now their guts are spilled onto the floor.I tried to be nice.I was even nice enough to tell them to back away.They didn't listen and they got too close.Maybe next time they will learn not to touch what isn't theirs.I suggest you heed this warning as well.Don't touch Senpai.Or you'll be next.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Yandere Simulator, so a lot of it is similar, but I changed all the characters and it will have a very different ending then the game. I hope you all enjoy and don't criticize too much

The blonde haired girl walked down the crowded school hallways, clutching her books to her chest. Her bangs fell in front of her face, shielding her emotionless eyes from the rest of the world. She shoved her way through the crowd, trying to avoid any unwanted attention. Her blue pleated skirt swayed against her form as she walked, her blazer hanging loosely from her small form. She looked like your typical school girl, the kind of girl that no one cared about. The type of girl no one would ever miss.

A foot stuck out from the crowd, causing her to trip and fall down to the ground, scattering her homework. She glared at the floor, her fists clenching tightly as the crowd murmured around her, the muffled apologies of the black haired girl ringing in her ears. An anger rose in her, her patience wearing thin. She had never been a patient person, but this time was the last time she would suffer from their insufferable teasing and 'accidental' tripping. She was tired of the way they stared at her as if she was worth nothing, nothing more then a useless waste of space. 

Suddenly a shadow loomed over her. She slowly lifted her head, ready to glare at whatever popular girl it was today. Her pink eyes widened as she stared in front of her, a gentle smile directed at her. She felt a fluttering in her chest as she stared into his blue eyes, a sense of calming immediately came over her. He held out a gentle hand for her to take. She shakily took his hand in her own, feeling the jealous eyes of her peers on her, watching her every move. He pulled her to her feet, causing her to fall into his broad chest. A blush rose to her face, something that had never happened to her before.

He helped her balance herself out before turning around to gather her books, swiftly picking them up into his arms. While his back was turned, the young girl turned her head to look at her surroundings. She took in the glares of the prettier, more privileged students, a sense of pride coming over her. She didn't know why, but the looks they gave her, the way they grimaced at the fact that he was helping her, the jealousy in their eyes. It made her feel something that she hadn't felt before. It filled her with what she could only imagine was happiness.

She turned back around to greet the eyes of her savior. She gave him a gentle smile as he handed her over her lost books. He gave her a wave of the hand before turning around and sprinting down the hall, disappearing up the stairs, his smile never once leaving his face. She stood completely still, trying to register her newfound feelings. She hadn't felt anything like this before, she hadn't felt these so called emotions before. She started to walk away when she heard the whispers begin again, more furious then usual.

"Who does she think she is?!"

"What does she thinks she's doing talking to him like that?!"

"Stupid slut."

"He is mine!"

"He would never fall for a loser like her."

Hearing these things made her feel angry, a rage burning inside. They didn't deserve him, they were just sluts who slept around and targeted men that they couldn't have. She clenched her fist tightly before walking away, leaving 'Little Miss Perfect" and her group behind. She trudged up the stairs, her fowl mood present on her face. She made it to the top where she saw him talking to another girl. She calmed herself down, silently making a promise to herself.

"Senpai will be mine."


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter written months ago and had it posted on Wattpad, Quotev, and Tumblr already. For some reason it must've just slipped my mind to update on here. I am now finally able to update again, considering my laptop is back. My charger broke a while back, so we ordered a new one off of Amazon, but when it got here (after two weeks mind you) it was the wrong one. So we sent it back and my grandmother took me to Radioshack to try and buy a new one. They only had one in the store that fit mine, but my laptop decided to reject it. Good thing we tested it out in store! So my dad felt bad and went to Dell and ordered the charger for full price ($50!!), and it finally came in today. I'm having to get used to the feel of my own keyboard again, so its a work in progress. Plus I am sicker then a dog! Well here is chapter I forgot to upload, hope you like it!

 The sun rose slowly, illuminating the room with a sunkist glow. The curtains did little to keep the light out, waking the girl from her deep slumber. Her eyes fluttered open, her bright pink eyes seemed to glow in the light. She sat up, slowly but surely, and stretched her arms above her head. A low yawn escaped her chapped lips, before returning her back to silence and licking her lips in an attempt to soothe them. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, placing her bare feet onto the carpet, reveling in the softness. She stood and walked over to her bathroom, stripping her pajamas and hopping into the shower, letting the hot water roll off her skin. She quickly lathered herself and shampooed her hair, rushing to get out of the shower. She wasn't late for school by any means, but she always liked to leave early in order to avoid her nagging mother.

 She hopped out and ruffled up her hair with a towel, making it a mangy mess. She ran her brush through tangled locks, in an attempt to tame her mane. She pulled her still wet hair up into a ponytail, frowning as her oversized bangs fell into her eyes. She really needed to cut them. She quickly brushed her teeth and applied the thinnest layer of red lipstick. She wasn't usually one to wear makeup, but she always loved it when her lips stood out. She walked into the bedroom, heading directly for her dresser and opening it to view its contents.

 She quickly rummaged through her draws, throwing on her undergarments and putting on her uniform. She tied her necktie swiftly and swung her satchel over her shoulder, running down the stairs. She skidded to a stop in the kitchen, her eyes wandering and looking for something suitable for breakfast. She walked over and plugged in the toaster, placing two pieces of bread in its core and pressing down the levers. She pulled a glass from the cupboard, placing it on the countertop and heading to the fridge. She let her hand hover over the handle, her eyes becoming distracted as she caught sight of a note pinned to it. She grabbed the note instead, bringing it up to her face as her pink eyes shifted back and forth, scanning the paper.

'We are going out of town for a while. I'm sorry that its a bit last minute, but I'm sure you'll manage. You are my daughter after all! I am not sure when we will back, but hopefully its soon. I'll call you if anything comes up. Love Mom'

 She scoffed, crumpling it up and throwing in the trash in the corner of the room. This was a bit weird, but her mother always had her reasons, no matter how annoying they may be. This wasn't the first time she had done this either, but at this point she was used to it. What annoyed her though was the fact that her parents vanished again without telling her, thinking a note could smooth things over. She sighed loudly, opening the fridge and grabbing the orange juice, pouring it into the glass that sat on the countertop. 

 She lifted the glass to her lips, letting the orange liquid slide down her parched throat. She reached over and popped up the two pieces of now toasted bread, placing it on the plate. She finished her breakfast and placed her dishes in the sink, not bothering to wash them. It wasn't like her mother was here to scold her anyways. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her phone from the counter, exiting the house and escaping into the real world. She winced at the sunlight, a scowl permanently set on her pale face. She was definitely not a morning person, not even close. She trailed down the sidewalk, glaring at the perky people who were skipping around happily and practically singing with joy. 

 She quickly walked past them, hoping to avoid any meaningless conversation. She could see the school gates ahead and let out a low groan once she realized that they were still locked. She settled herself against the wall, her sharp eyes wandering around. Her phone suddenly began to buzz, causing her face to contort in confusion. Nobody had her number and its not like she had any friends, in fact the only reason she had a phone to begin with was in case she desperately needed to call her parents. It was from an unknown number, so she opened the text with a slide of her finger. All it said was Hey. She could only have guessed that it was a wrong number.

'I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong number'  Was all she said, averting her eyes from the screen until it unexpectedly buzzed again.

 'I don't think I do'  Her brows furrowed in confusion, yet went along with it.

 'What do you mean?' She sent out, it wasn't like she had anything else to do. Might as well play along.

 'Your name is Yami Kirakuma, am I not correct?'  This time she was getting slightly worried, though she didn't show it. This was definitely taking a different turn then she had expected.

 'How did you know that?' This one was sent out quicker then the last, considering her curiosity was nagging at her.

 'How I know that is not important. In fact I know a lot of things about you. I know that you are a loner and have no friends. I know that you have made enemies with Cho, the most popular girl in school. I know that your parents are out of town. I know you have a crush on that boy from the Art Club.' This situation was beginning to worry her a bit, there was no way she could've known about her parents, let alone her crush.

 'What do you want from me?'

 'I don't want anything from you. Yet anyways. I just want to help you.'

 'Why would you want to help me?'

 'Because anything you do to ensure that your Senpai loves you will benefit me in the long run. Besides, I would be happy if something bad happened to Cho.'

 'You are sick'

 'And you're a stalker. What difference does it make to you? We all have our flaws.'

 'I'm not going to hurt Cho, nor anyone else.'

 'You say that now, but soon you will leave your morals behind. Trust me, I know. It's in your blood after all'

 'What do you mean by that?'

 'That's a story for another day. Now if you need anything, just text this number, though it may cost you in the future. And don't even bother asking for my name, just call me Mystery-chan. That's all you need to know. Have fun for now, try not to make too much of a mess.'  There were no more replies after that, no matter how many more texts Yami sent out.

 She stared at her phone until the screen turned black, staring at her reflection. That definitely wasn't normal. How could she have known all that stuff anyway? And yet she was labeled as a stalker. She scoffed and turned around once she noticed the gates were unlocked and walked inside, assuming her normal spot on one of the benches outside the main doors. It was the perfect place to watch everyone coming through, mainly Senpai. She could hear the shuffling of feet as they approached, her eyes scanning the crowd for a familiar mop of black hair. A small smile rose to her face once she caught sight of him, though it quickly disappeared. A red haired girl was walking with him, engaged in some sort of conversation. The two seemed awfully close. A burning feeling of hatred filled the blonde girls chest, and all she saw was red. Once they walked past, her anger calmed down, staring again at the phone as she questioned her morals. 

 Would it really be that bad if Cho and that other girl just disappeared?


End file.
